


It's Been A Lifetime

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, either one works, or kinda dumb and really gay, this is really dumb and kinda gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off this prompt, "who wouldn't be angry you ate all my cereal and faked your death for three years"</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Been A Lifetime

Steve was tired.

Steve was so, so, _so_ tired, but he couldn't sleep. Hadn't slept, really, not in a really long time.

Not since the forties.

Not since before He fell.

He was pretty used to it by now. Whenever the nighmares got too bad he would head down to the training room to let off some steam. At first, he tried to pay Stark for every couple (dozen) punching bags he broke, but Tony refused. 

He still complains, though.

Today was no different from the rest. Steve gave up on sleep around 2:30 am and headed down to the training room. Sometimes Natasha would already be down there, breaking a few bags of her own, but ever since her and Clint not-so-subtly "moved in together", their words, not Steve's, she hadn't been down much. Steve missed her quiet company, but was happy that she had someone to help with her ghosts.

Steve's someone _was_ his ghost.

At around 5:00 in the morning he finally felt loose enough to head back upstairs and shower and start his day. It wasn't until he was almost down the hall to his bedroom that he noticed he wasn't alone. He immediately stopped and listened; he could hear the faint sound of movement in the kitchen.

"It's probably Natasha," he whispered to himself, and paused for a second before continuing to the bathroom.

++++++++++

After his shower, he'd forgotten all about the person he heard rustling around in his kitchen. That is, until he went to grab his favourite cereal and found it empty. He barely had time to take a breath before he heard a deep, very un-Natasha-like voice say, "I'm not Natalia."

Steve froze, arm half-stretched to the cabinet in front of him. He knew that voice. He _knew_ that voice, but it couldn't be...

"Pal, you really gotta breathe sometime soon or I'm gonna get worried."

"You're dead," Steve replied, still not turning to face him. It was easier if he never saw his face. The guilt hurt less.

"Yeah, and look what happened the last time you thought that." Steve didn't move, and the _familiarfamiliarohsofamiliar_ voice sighed and said, softly, "Steve, turn around."

A second passed, then another, and one more, before Steve lowered his arm and slowly turned to face the kitchen table.

It was Bucky. His hair was long and dark and he was wearing black Kevlar, but it was _Bucky_. His eyes were warm and bright and a little concerned; the furrow of his brow was the same one Steve got when he was 18 and came home with a bloody face and two black eyes. Steve finally let out a breath.

Bucky- _Bucky_ -, smiled, "Hey, pal. How've you been?"

Suddenly, Steve was furious, "How have I _been_? That's what you say? Do you know how long I've been looking for you? How worried I've been? I thought you were dead, again, and it was all my fault, _again_!"

Bucky blinked, "You're angry."

"Who wouldn't be angry? You ate all my cereal and faked your death for three years!"

He raised his eyebrows, "What? I left to _protect_ you! Every Hydra agent in the world was looking for me!"

"I could have helped! I'm not a kid anymore!"

"Pal, you're just as stupid as you used to be. Do you really think they would just back off if you were there with me? They would take you too," Bucky smirked humorlessly, "A Soldier and his Captain. A perfect pair."

Steve took a deep breath, "Listen, I know-"

"Say my name."

"You just wan-what?"

Bucky looked calmly at Steve, "Say my name."

Steve opened his mouth to argue, but he quickly realized he couldn't even remember the last time he said Bucky's name out loud. "Bucky," he breathed.

Bucky smiled, a real true, _bright_ smile, and stood up, "Steve. It's me." Steve just stared at him for almost a minute, _really_ taking him in, before finally stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Bucky.

"God," he whispered, " _God_ I fucking love you, you stupid fucking bastard."

Bucky's laugh sounded a little wet, "Yeah, yeah right back at ya pal."

"I'm never letting you out of my sight again," Steve admitted, burying his face in Bucky's hair.

"Fuck that, I'm never letting you outta my bed. 70 years of blue balls ain't fun, Steve."

"What? And you think I enjoyed it?"

"You mean you had all these future gals throwing themselves at you and you did _nothing_?"

"Wasn't the time, Buck."

"Too scared?" he teased, pulling back to look Steve in the face.

Steve shrugged, his smile lighting up the room, "Too busy."

"Uh huh," Bucky drawled, giving Steve an obvious once-over, "You busy now?"

Steve smirked, already dragging Bucky back towards the bedroom, "For you? Never."


End file.
